


insomnia

by greenthanks (hopkees)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, choosing tags is really difficult, i mean there's no angst neither you know, just fluff, well not THAT fluffy but still fluffy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopkees/pseuds/greenthanks
Summary: Taeyong and Ten are in Thailand for their Baby Don’t Stop promotion.They're sharing a bed but one of them seem to have trouble falling asleep.





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !  
> Thanks for clicking here, I just wanted to precise that :  
> \- english is not my mother tongue so there are probably mistakes, I apologize in advance  
> \- this is my first fanfic actually, please do not have high expectations :(  
> \- i think it is badly written but at the same time i just wanted to show my love for taeten by sharing this work so i don't know....i might even delete it later......idk............making choices is really hard in life, don't you think so ? yeah same  
> \- (is it normal to cringe so much when you read over what you just wrote ?)  
> \- thank you so much for taking time to read it !!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ps : i really enjoyed listening to lofi music night vibes kinda sh*t while writing this so...you know...just in case you needed some recommendation for an eventual bgm
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

The two idols both had a long and exhausting day. It was already 11:55 pm so they decided to go to sleep.

As Taeyong was finishing brushing his teeth, Ten turned off the music from his speakers and went to bed, on the right side, the one near the window.

Taeyong joined him some minutes later.

He muffled a " _good night_ " as he turned the last light off, the exhaustion being audible in his voice.

" _Good night_ " answered Ten before the room falls into a deep silence.

 

Minutes were passing, it felt like hours and Ten still couldn’t seem to find sleep despite his tiredness. 

He looked at his phone : 2:17 am…at this point, even the bed began to feel uncomfortable.

Moreover, Ten began to feel hot and his clean hair suddenly felt gorged with sweat, so he decided to get out of bed in order to take some fresh air on the balcony.

He got out of bed as softly as possible, trying his best not to wake up the oldest.

 

The moment he stepped outside, the soft air of the night caressed his face, it was a pleasant feeling.

He leaned on the edge of the balcony and simply breathed, trying to enjoy as much as he could this moment of respite in his daily noisy life.

 

It’s like he didn’t feel tired anymore. Well, in fact, his body _did_ feel tired, but it’s like his mind just wouldn’t let him find sleep.

Tired of standing, he shifted one of the two chairs, _always as silently as possible_ , and sat down. He didn’t knew until when he’ll stay there, just staring at the night sky, but it was helping him clear his mind and maybe that’s just what he needed in this moment.

 

 

" _Ten ?_ "

 

Ten suddenly turned around,

 

but there was no one.

 

 

"Jeez… I must be really tired, I’m starting to hear voices calling my name." as he thought this, he stood up, putting the chair back where it was and went back into the room. 

Thankfully the curtains weren’t thick enough to no let any light pass through, which allowed him to make his way back to bed quite easily.

 

 

"Where have you been ?" asked Taeyong in a sleepy voice

"You’re not sleeping ?" asks the younger one

"I did kind of zoned out for a bit but then I woke up and realized you weren’t here anymore…when I saw that it was still dark I figured that it wasn’t time to wake up yet so I’m just laying here, waiting to see if you’re coming back or trying to fall asleep in the meantime." added the older

"I would have came back earlier if I knew that you were thinking about where I was. Sorry about that hyung. I just couldn’t sleep so I went outside for some minutes…" retorqued Ten

 

"I see…"

 

"Let’s try to get some rest, shouldn’t we ?"

 

"Seems kinda hard now."

there was a moment of silence before Ten decided to ask "Why ?"

 

"Don’t know." he answered as he turned his body towards Ten, that was laying on his back

 

"It’s okay to not know… I guess." said Ten, eyes fixed on the ceiling

 

"If you say so, then I’ll trust you."

 

"Why would you trust me ?"

 

"Just a feeling."

 

"Just a feeling huh ?" as Ten pronounced these words he turned his body towards Taeyong so they were now facing each other

 

Taeyong giggled.  
He could see the smile of the youngest thanks to the night light passing through the windows next to the bed. 

He didn’t even knew why he giggled. Maybe he was happy to see the face of the other one this closely.

His presence felt reassuring in a way.

 

 

"Maybe it’s your fault." said Ten

 

"My fault ? About what ?"

 

"About the fact that I can’t sleep."

 

Taeyong giggled again "Okay, then I’ll just stop talking, let’s try to sleep." as he said that he laid on his back

 

"Oh it’s not only about the talking."

 

"Hmm ?" answered the older, curiously

 

"It’s not easy to find sleep next to a perfect human being, your aura is too powerful for me." he declared amusingly

 

Taeyong just smiled.

"Don’t say that, I feel like you denigrate yourself. You’re pretty handsome too you know."

 

"Oh am I ?"

 

"You like being praised don’t you ?"

 

Ten laughed.

 

"Ah really…" sighed Taeyong "but, for real, you’re really handsome, don’t underestimate yourself, it’s your turn to believe what I’m saying."

 

"Ok Mr. Perfect, I’ll try my best."

 

"I see that Mr. Handsome is really insolent." remarked Taeyong

 

"Maybe you would prefer to be called Mr. Handsome too huh ?" snorted Ten

 

"Wouldn’t it be kind of ambiguous ?" hissed Taeyong 

 

Silence. Again.

When suddenly Ten appeared in Taeyong’s field of view.

 

"And do you mind it being ambiguous ?" asked Ten with a silly smile on his face, as he was looking at the oldest in the eyes, only a few centimeters away from his face

 

Taeyong froze for a few seconds, he didn’t answer anything, he just kept his gaze on Ten’s lips, his own lips parted as he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

Instead of talking he moved his hand on Ten’s neck. 

 

Ten shuddered at his touch, he suddenly felt really sweaty, once again.

He hesitantly approched his face a little closer to Taeyong, until he could feel his breath on his lips.

"Can I kis— ?"

 

The older one didn’t even wait the end of his sentence to pull him closer to until their lips met.

" _Yes please._ " 

" _Kiss me._ " Taeyong moaned inbetween kisses

 

And so they kissed until they both runned out of breath.

 

Ten moved back to rest his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around the older.

 

Taeyong placed a kiss on Ten’s forehead after whispering a tender " _I love you, sleep tight_ ".

" _I love you too, good night babe._ " replied the younger.

 

 

And they finally fell alseep, warmness on the soul.


End file.
